


«Правда или вызов» и долгоиграющие последствия

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> «Правда или вызов» и долгоиграющие последствия<br/><b>Оригинал:</b> <a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/11649.html?thread=9742977#t9742977">Truth or Dare, and the Sh!t that Follows</a><br/><b>Автор: </b>Аноним<br/><b>Переводчик:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг: </b> R<br/><b>Жанр:</b> modernAU, romance<br/><b>Саммари:</b> К чему может привести игра в «Правду или вызов»?..<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> нецензурная лексика<br/><b>Примечание:</b> переведено на ОТП фест "Две стороны одной медали" 2012, Тема №11: college!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Правда или вызов» и долгоиграющие последствия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth or Dare, and the Sh!t that Follows](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15214) by Anonymous. 



Позже Мерлин поймет, что всё началось с игры в «Правду или вызов».

(Но он будет пытаться игнорировать этот факт, потому что это звучит ужасно глупо: я влюбился, играя в «Правду или вызов», когда мне было одиннадцать).

Мерлин всегда выделялся среди своих друзей. Он был самым младшим, самым неуклюжим и самым _странным_. Леон, Артур и Ланселот были на год старше него и были знакомы ещё чуть ли не до своего рождения. Поначалу Мерлин вписался в их компанию только благодаря тому, что жил по соседству с Ланселотом, и нездоровой, фанатичной любовью любил дурацкие рок-песни.

Каждого в их компании можно было однозначно отнести к определенному типу людей: Артур, например, был типичным отличником, потому что этого ждал от него отец, Ланселот был спортсменом, Мерлин – фриком, а Леон… ну…

Леон был извращенцем.

Все участники их квартета прекрасно знали о его извращенных фантазиях, поэтому никто не удивился, когда во время одной из их совместных (очень братанских) ночевок он сказал самую ужасную (но при этом самую интригующую) фразу, которую они когда-либо слышали:

– Я тут подумал, – заявил Леон, игнорируя удивленно приподнятые брови друзей и ворчание Мерлина: «Ну, _это_ что-то новенькое», – играть в «Правду или вызов» стало страшно скучно.

Его слова были встречены не согласным хором голосов и/или аплодисментами, которых он так ожидал, а тишиной, которая скорее значила: «Да неужели, Шерлок?» 

– Так вот, я подумал, – продолжил он, в то время как остальные просто смотрели на него, – что мы должны придумать что-нибудь поинтереснее. 

Друзья настороженно переглянулись, и Ланселот спросил:  
– Например?

Глаза Леона, казалось, сразу заблестели.  
– Давайте начнем играть и по ходу посмотрим?

(Даже в таком юном возрасте Леон знал, что иногда людям, чтобы чего-то захотеть, нужно просто начать это делать).

Ланселот, Артур и Мерлин снова обменялись неуверенными взглядами, но всё же пожали плечами и кивнули.

– Хорошо, – сказал Леон, явно довольный собой. – Мерлин, правда или вызов? Выбери вызов.

– Эм… вызов? – ответил Мерлин.

– Поцелуй Артура, – тут же произнес Леон.

Артур покраснел как маков цвет и уже открыл было рот, чтобы выразить свой протест, когда Мерлин, заикаясь, выдавил из себя:  
– Ч-т-то?

– Поцелуй Артура, – повторил Леон.

– Он не может просто… взять и _поцеловать_ меня, Леон! – яростно возразил Артур.

Тот пожал плечами.  
– Разумеется, может. Никто, кроме нас, об этом не узнает, к тому же тебе это тоже засчитается за вызов. Давайте. От вызова отказываться нельзя.

Мерлин нервно взглянул на Артура, кусая нижнюю губу и переплетая пальцы.  
– Если мы… – он сглотнул, – поцелуемся, то мы можем бросить вызов вам, да?

Леон кивнул, его глаза сияли.

Артур прищурился.  
– Ты доигрался, – прошипел он Леону, а потом повернулся лицом к Мерлину: – Чтоб ты знал: я не хочу этого делать, – серьезно произнес он.

– Эм… окей, – сказал Мерлин. – Я… тоже?

Артур прочистил горло, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как Ланселот (который вдруг неожиданно притих, предатель!) подвинулся в сторону, чтобы видеть их лица.  
– Ладно, – сказал Артур и, игнорируя то, что Мерлин с трудом пытался сдержать нервный смех, наклонился и поцеловал его в губы.

« _Сухо_ , – удивленно подумал Мерлин. – _Я думал, это будет… ну, влажно. И неприятно, и всё такое… но нет_ ».

Артур отстранился, смотря на него большими глазами, а затем повернулся к Леону:  
– Это отвратительно, Леон.

Мерлин быстро отвел взгляд от его губ и рьяно согласился.

Прищурившись, Артур посмотрел на Леона и прошипел:  
– Поцелуй Ланса. С языком.

*** *** ***

Когда они выросли, то осознали, что парни не должны целоваться с парнями, и не важно, бросили им такой вызов или нет.

Однако… это не помешало им продолжить их игры.

Они продолжали придумывать вызовы в средней школе, во время первых свиданий и первых (настоящих, не вынужденных) поцелуев.

Они никогда не обсуждали это, никто не говорил, например, «Эй, а помнишь, как Артуру пришлось языком провести линию от стопы до лица Мерлина, а потом поцеловать его?» или «Ха-ха, помнишь, как мы друг с другом добрались до второй базы прежде, чем все остальные?»

Просто всегда во время совместных ночевок кто-нибудь из них наклонялся, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что они одни, и говорил что-нибудь вроде: «Мерлин, поцелуй Артура и напиши языком своё имя у него во рту». (Это была идея Леона, который, _вроде бы_ , от _кого-то_ слышал, что при поцелуе нужно обязательно пытаться написать языком своё имя у другого во рту. Остальные не были так уж в этом уверены).

Мерлин никогда не забудет, как у него впервые встал от чужого прикосновения (прикосновения _Артура_!). Была глубокая ночь, он лежал на полу, как ему и сказали.

– Сними пижаму, – прошептал Леон. Ланселот нервно рассмеялся, а отчаянно краснеющему Мерлину пришлось подчиниться.

– Артур, наклонись над ним.

Артур открыл было рот, но всё-таки послушно наклонился, упираясь коленями и ладонями по обе стороны от Мерлина.

– А теперь, – медленно проговорил Леон, – поцелуй Мерлина и дотронься до его… ну, его _пениса_.

Артур отвернулся от Мерлина, изумленно глядя на Леона.  
– Леон! – воскликнул он. – Я не могу… не могу трогать его _там_!

– Ты отказываешься от вызова? – спросил Леон.

Артур стиснул челюсти и снова посмотрел на Мерлина.  
– Как долго? – спросил он сквозь сжатые зубы.

Леон на секунду задумался и решил:  
– Полминуты.

Артур кивнул и наклонился, целуя Мерлина и накрывая ладонью его член.

« _О БОЖЕ!_ » – подумал Мерлин, когда его бедра непроизвольно дернулись вверх, и почувствовал, как кровь приливает к члену.

Он напряженно замер, слушая, как Леон считает секунды, и в ужасе мечтая, чтобы Артур, наконец, отстранился и посмеялся уже над ним, только бы эта пытка закончилась.

Но Артур _не_ отстранился. И Мерлин продолжал лежать, в агонии, ощущая его руку на своем паху, пока Леон не сказал «Один!» и Артур всё-таки не отодвинулся.

Мерлин был ужасно смущен. Он сел, с опаской глядя на Артура и ожидая его насмешки. Но Артур его удивил: он пару секунд просто смотрел на Мерлина, а затем, покраснев, повернулся к Леону и сдавленным голосом произнес:  
– Теперь вы, тот же вызов.

Позже, стоя в ванной Ланса, Мерлин смотрел на своё отражение в зеркале: спутанные волосы, покрасневшие губы. Он в задумчивости поднял руку и дотронулся до них, удивляясь тому, какими чувствительными и припухшими они были. Мерлин снова покраснел, вспоминая, _почему_ они были такими, и опустил руку. Он отвел взгляд от зеркала, неожиданно чувствуя, что просто не в силах смотреть на себя, в то время как у него перед глазами всё ещё стоят сцены этой ночи.

После этого вызовы постепенно сошли на нет и стали их общей шуткой, произносимой смущенным шепотом: «Эй, а помнишь, как мы…»

*** *** ***

Шли годы: Артур получил свою первую не отличную оценку, Мерлин впервые сходил на свидание, Ланс одну за другой получал награды по атлетике, Леон впервые переспал с девушкой (а потом ещё с одной, и ещё, и ещё…). Артур ворчал: «И нифига ей не понравилось вся эта тема «напиши языком своё имя», Мерлин пытался сделать вид, что сочувствует ему; Леон впервые испугался, что может стать отцом… Старшая школа осталась позади.

И вот они стали студентами.

Как ни странно, все они жили в одном городе и поступили в два университета (то есть, Лансу приходилось мотаться через весь город, а остальные трое учились вместе). Мерлин собирался стать преподавателем, Артур изучал кинетику, Леон – общеобразовательные дисциплины («Как я могу выбрать, что я хочу изучать, если я не знаю, что представляет из себя хоть одна из этих программ?» – спросил он у Мерлина. Мерлин решил мудро промолчать), а Ланс – медицину.  
Ланс уехал в Африку по какой-то программе, о которой прожужжал им все уши, но сути которой они так и не поняли. 

Артур, Мерлин и Леон сидели в комнате Леона в общежитии и пили.

– Я просто… – начал Артур. – Я думал, что она _та самая_ , понимаете? 

Не особенно углубляясь в детали, Мерлин пробормотал что-то сочувственное, в то время как Леон начал храпеть.

Артур сделал очередной глоток пива, а Мерлин наоборот отставил своё в сторону, сгорбившись на своём стуле и сложив руки на коленях. Артур вздохнул.  
– Я был таким дураком.

– Неправда, – успокоил его Мерлин, привыкший к его пьяным разговорам.

– Правда. Я просто… хотел, чтобы всё уже _началось_ , понимаешь? Я не люблю всё это… – он неопределенно махнул рукой, – _ожидание_. Я хочу вести ак… активную жизнь.

– Мхм, – машинально согласился Мерлин, неожиданно зачарованный тем, как Артур кусает губы.

– И я думал… может, всё будет, если я начну с ней встречаться. Может, тогда всё и _произойдет_.

– Нам нужно постелить на полу… – отстранённо произнес Мерлин.

Артур продолжил печально смотреть на свою бутылку, и тогда Мерлин встал и неуверенным шагом подошел к нему.  
– Эй, – мягко позвал он, протягивая руку и дотрагиваясь до его подбородка, – всё хорошо. – А затем наклонился вперед, касаясь его губ своими.

Его всегда удивляло то, каким естественным ему казалось целовать Артура, хотя в то же время у него судорожно сжимался желудок. Эти поцелуи были такими знакомыми, они просто выражали поддержку, и Артур принимал их, не задумываясь.

Мерлин отстранился, ощущая легкое головокружение.  
– Так, одеяла, – сказал он и отправился искать спрятанные под кроватью Леона спальные принадлежности. 

*** *** ***

_Сны Мерлина наполнены мягкими поцелуями и смехом, ласкающими руками и смущенным шепотом. Ему снится, что он снова в прошлом, рука Артура скользит по его члену… но нет, всё не так, всё по-другому. Они старше, на лице Артура щетина, и он полон решимости. И они… Леон с Ланселотом молчат и не шевелятся, и кажется, что там только они с Артуром, одни во всём мире. Артур наклоняется над Мерлином, тепло смотря ему в глаза, и хриплым голосом говорит: «Мой вызов – поцеловать тебя». И этот поцелуй совсем другой, новый, страстный, уверенный – у Мерлина перехватывает дыхание._

_Артур отстраняется и горячо шепчет ему в губы: «Мой вызов – трахнуть тебя»._

_И вдруг они оказываются на кровати, Ланселот с Леоном исчезают, и Артур выдыхает ему в шею: «Мерлин… Боже, Мерлин…», и Мерлин думает: «Да, Артур. Да… Вот так, да». Артур рычит, и Мерлин не может ни на чем сосредоточиться, видя только круговорот белых кругов перед глазами и подаваясь назад, ещё, и ещё, и…_

Мерлин резко проснулся, хватая ртом воздух и чувствуя, как дико бьется сердце, будто от страха. Артур полулежал на нем, закинув одну ногу на его бедро и тепло и влажно дыша ему в щеку. Со стоном Мерлин попытался передвинуться так, чтобы нога Артура перестала упираться в его возбужденный член. «Блядь», – прошептал он, мечтая убедить самого себя снова заснуть, чтобы утром Артур проснулся первым и просто отодвинулся от него, как будто такие объятия были чем-то совершенно нормальным, а Мерлин мог бы продолжить игнорировать… _всё это_.

Но Мерлин знал, что у него нет шансов. Он протянул руку, убирая светлую прядь, упавшую Артуру на глаза, и провел пальцами по его щеке, грустно улыбаясь при мысли о том, что во все предыдущие разы, когда он так делал, это всегда было прелюдией к поцелую.

Мерлин где-то слышал, что сны отражают то, о чем люди не хотят думать наяву, и в его случае это было именно так, подумал он. Как бы он ни пытался забыть, во сне его мысли снова возвращались, оставляя его в ещё большем замешательстве по утру.

Мерлин не был уверен, что ему хочется во всём этом разбираться.

Он не знал, _сможет_ ли.

*** *** ***

– Куда ты собрался? – спросил Артур спустя две недели после того случая.

– Собрался? – насторожился Мерлин.

– Я посчитал, что раз ты взял куртку и кошелек, то ты куда-то уходишь.

– Да. – Мерлин прочистил горло. – Точно. Я куда-то ухожу. А ты можешь остаться здесь. Пока.  
Мерлин поспешно выскользнул за дверь.

Артур нахмурился, но пожал плечами и снова повернулся к телевизору.

*** *** *** *** 

– Привет, – нервно произнес Мерлин. – Это… это же…

– Группа поддержки геев и лесбиянок? – спросил стройный парень с кудрявыми коричневыми волосами.

– Группа поддержки геев, лесбиянок и _бисексуалов_ , – уточнила девушка, строго смотря на него. – Ты нас нашел. Я Гвиневра. Или просто Гвен. 

– Эмм… Привет, – сказал Мерлин, чувствуя себя неловко, возвышаясь над компанией, сидевшей за столом.

– Садись, – дружелюбно сказал ещё один парень, ногой отодвигая для него стул. – Я Гавейн.

– Я Персиваль, – представился первый парень, когда Мерлин уселся.

– Овейн, – сказал ещё один, сидевший с другого края стола.

– А я, – торжественно добавил парень справа от него, – Тристан, и вместе мы Гейские Рыцари Круглого Стола.

Пока все смеялись, а Мерлин смотрел на Тристана, одновременно веселясь и пребывая в смущении и ужасе, Гвен повернулась к нему и сказала:  
– Не обращай на них внимания. Пару лет назад они нашли свои имена в какой-то версии легенд и с тех пор просто бредят этой идеей.

Мерлин кивнул, не зная, что ответить, а Гвен представила ему остальных ребят.

– Привет, – смущенно проговорил он, когда она закончила. – Я Мерлин.

Тристан вскинул голову, расплываясь в ухмылке.  
– Не может быть. _Серьезно_?

Мерлин пожал плечами.  
– Моя мама писала книгу по Артуриане, когда была беременна мной. Она без ума от этих легенд.

Когда пришел ещё один новичок и начался новый круг знакомств и разговоров, Мерлин смог немного расслабиться.

*** *** *** ***

– Ну _давай_ уже, ты, задрот! – Мерлин услышал возглас Артура ещё снаружи. Усмехнувшись, он открыл дверь и вошел внутрь как раз в тот момент, когда Артур простонал: – _Давай_ же, черт тебя возьми.

– Опять разговариваешь сам с собой?

Артур, стоявший посреди комнаты, служившей одновременно и гостиной с телевизором и приставкой, и столовой, и, при необходимости, гостевой спальней, обернулся.  
– Мерлин! – удивленно воскликнул он.

– Привет, – спокойно откликнулся тот. – Ты ещё _помнишь_ , что у тебя есть своя комната, да?

– Ты _где был_? – спросил Артур, игнорируя его вопрос.

Мерлин вздохнул. Иногда Артур был так настойчив, что отвязаться от него было просто невозможно, с нежностью подумал он.

– Просто встречался кое-с-кем.

Артур подозрительно прищурился.

– Обсуждали всякие методики преподавания, – сказал Мерлин, стараясь выглядеть так, будто не придумал это только что на ходу.

(На самом деле, Мерлин _ненавидел_ врать Артуру. Каждый раз ему почему-то казалось, что он его _предает_. А Артур никогда не удосуживался даже сделать вид, что верит ему. Может быть, именно поэтому Мерлин и не умел врать. Правда, большинство людей не _говорило_ ему об этом. В отличие от Артура.)

На экране снова пошла игра, и Артур вернулся обратно, предварительно посмотрев на Мерлина взглядом, который явно говорил: «Я ещё _узнаю_ , что скрывается за твоей жалкой попыткой соврать». В ответ Мерлин отчаянно посмотрел на него огромными глазами, умолявшими: «О Боже, пожалуйста, не надо!». Но этого Артур уже не увидел, вновь поглощенный “Left 4 Dead”.

Мерлин на мгновение прислонился к стене, просто смотря на Артура: его лицо освещало заходящее солнце, в глазах горело ликование, когда он убивал очередного зомби на экране, а волосы казались ещё светлее обычного. Солнечный свет будто создавал нимб вокруг его головы, и Мерлина ничуть не смутила ирония такого сравнения.

Наблюдая за Артуром, сосредоточенным на игре так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, Мерлин невольно вспомнил о встрече, с которой только что вернулся.

_– Ну, рассказывай свою историю, – попросила Гвен, тепло ему улыбаясь._

_– Я… думаю, что я… гей, – тихо произнес он, предварительно оглядевшись по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто больше его не услышит._

_Я думаю, что я гей. Я думаю, я гей. Ядумаюягей. Гей. Гей. ГЕЙ. ГЕЙГЕЙГЕЙ._

– Что? – спросил Артур, поднимая голову и встречая его пристальный взгляд.

Мерлин потряс головой, проясняя мысли.  
– Ничего, – тихо ответил он, отворачиваясь и думая про себя: «Наверное, было бы неуместно поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас». – Остаешься на ужин?

*** *** ***

Мерлин всегда старался быть абсолютно честным со своими друзьями. Но иногда он просто изначально не упоминал об определенных вещах, и тогда и дальше не нужно было о них говорить. Но _эти_ мысли преследовали его постоянно, когда друзья были рядом: «Должен ли я им сказать?», «Что бы они ответили, если я бы просто сказал, что я гей?», «О, они будут в шоке».

Артур знал, что что-то не так, догадываясь по разным признакам, но не собирая их воедино и потому не приходя к очевидному выводу. Он ни разу не поднимал эту тему в разговоре, и его непонимающие, испытующие взгляды заставляли Мерлина нервничать ещё больше.

– Эй, что не так? – как-то спросил Леон.

– Не так? – удивленно сказал Мерлин. – Всё так.

Леон внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Мерлин… твоя тёлочка залетела?

– Что? – пролепетал Мерлин. – Нет, нет. Боже, Леон. Просто… нет.

Леон ещё пару секунд смотрел на него, а потом подошел, обхватывая его за плечи.  
– Мерлин, друг, если у тебя проблемы с девчонкой, то нет лучшего советника, чем я.

– Да любой был бы лучшим советником, – выдавил из себя Мерлин, уставившись на свои кроссовки.

– Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, – непринужденно ответил Леон.

Мерлин вздохнул.  
– У меня нет никаких проблем с девушкой, понял, Леон? Боже, это чертовски далеко от этих проблем. – Мерлин потер ладонью лицо, на мгновение будто скрывшись от окружающего мира. – Всё в порядке, правда.

Он повел плечом, сбрасывая руку Леона, и ушел.

Тем вечером Мерлин сделал вид, что не слышал, как Леон сказал Артуру: «С Мерлином что-то не так», и не видел, как Артур посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь и ответив: «Да что ты».

*** *** *** 

– Как вы с этим справляетесь? – спросил Мерлин у Гвен на очередной встрече группы поддержки геев и лесбиянок.

Гвен подняла на него глаза и открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но её перебил Тристан:  
– С нашей ориентацией?

Мерлин смущенно кивнул.

Все вокруг замолчали.  
– Я думаю, для нас всё немного по-другому, – сказала девушка Гвен, Моргана, – и кто-то так и не может с этим справиться, но… – Она подняла глаза, словно ожидая, что кто-нибудь подхватит её мысль.

– Но есть что-то прекрасное в том, чтобы быть собой, – закончила Гвен. – В том, чтобы быть верным самому себе.

Тристан наклонился вперед, обведя взглядом присутствующих, и обратился прямо к Мерлину:  
– В этом мире так много всякого дерьма, разве нет?

Мерлин неуверенно кивнул.

– Война, глобальное потепление и прочая фигня. – Он откинулся обратно на спинку стула, скрещивая руки на груди. – И нетрадиционная ориентация – это не так уж и страшно по сравнению с тем фактом, что мы все умрем.

Мерлин уставился на него.

– Это один из возможных взглядов на вещи, – неуверенно сказала девушка, кажется, по имени Джейн.

Моргана закатила глаза.  
– Если ты хочешь быть по-настоящему счастливым, – сказала она, – ты должен просто принять это. Это часть тебя. Конечно, тебе придется сталкиваться с людьми и с обстоятельствами, которые всё усложнят, но всё же, – они с Гвен улыбнулись друг другу, – когда-нибудь ты встретишь того человека, ради которого всё это будет иметь смысл.

Непонятно почему, но мысли Мерлина снова вернулись к воспоминаниям о светящихся в солнечных лучах волосах и голубых глазах, и он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы выругаться. 

*** *** ***

Артур поприветствовал Мерлина словами:  
– Привет, мы сегодня идем на вечеринку.

– Я не иду, – мрачно возразил тот.

– Ещё как идешь, – радостно сказал Артур.

– Нет, не иду! Я не хочу идти и смотреть… – Мерлин взмахнул рукой, отчаянным жестом пытаясь объяснить, что он имеет в виду, – на всех этих _девочек_. И _мальчиков_. И на _алкоголь_. _Гармонию_. _Счастье_.

Артур моргнул.

– Поэтому я просто остаюсь здесь, спасибо _преогромное_.

Артур снова моргнул, а спустя пару секунд кашлянул и неуверенно проговорил:  
– Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне, что угодно, да?

– Нет, Артур, – грустно ответил Мерлин, – есть вещи, о которых я правда, _правда_ не могу тебе рассказать.

Сдерживая слезы, он пронесся мимо Артура в свою комнату, оглушительно хлопнув дверью. Там он решительно заткнул уши наушниками и весь вечер игнорировал Артура, вместо вечеринки тщетно пытавшегося уговорить его выйти из комнаты

*** *** ***

– Мерлин… – попробовал Артур на следующий день.

– Боже! – от неожиданности воскликнул тот. – Блядь, Артур! Предупреждать же надо!

– Извини, – сказал Артур, ухмыляясь.

– Ты ночевал здесь? – спросил Мерлин, пытаясь утихомирить безумный стук сердца.

– Да. Слушай, Мерлин…

Он замолчал, и Мерлин вопросительно приподнял брови.

Артур помотал головой, вздыхая.  
– Так, ничего. У тебя есть бекон?

*** *** *** 

– Он ничего не рассказывает! – в отчаянии воскликнул Артур.

– А что если… он чем-нибудь болен или типа того? – спросил Леон. – И не говорит нам, потому что стесняется или думает, что нам будет неприятно?

Артур вздохнул, подпирая голову руками.  
– Мне кажется, он всю ночь не спал. Когда я просыпался, то слышал, как он ходил по комнате.

Пару минут они молчали. Вдруг Леон резко выпрямился и хрустнул пальцами.  
– Артур! Мы должны _проследить за ним_!

Артур медленно поднял голову.  
– Это… звучит не так безумно, как должно было бы.

– Просто что, если он никогда не наберется смелости рассказать нам, хотя ему нужна наша поддержка?

Артур кивнул.  
– Это для его же блага.

– Вот именно, – усмехнулся Леон.

*** *** *** 

– Да ради вс… – услышал Мерлин прежде, чем голос умолк. Он помотал головой и продолжил изучать книжную полку перед собой.

– Нам правда нужно?.. – прошипел другой голос. – Это же чертов книжный магазин!

– Потрясающая дедукция, – ответил первый голос. Они оба показались ему каким-то знакомыми, подумал Мерлин.

– Что он может натворить в… – фраза оборвалась, когда Мерлин обернулся. – О! Привет, Мерлин, – с наигранным удивлением произнес Леон.

– Э… привет, – неуверенно ответил Мерлин.

– Мы тут… просто, эм, – Леон ткнул Артура локтем. Тот кашлянул и продолжил: – Ищем книги.

Мерлин нервно окинул взглядом окружавшие их книжные полки.  
– А… ну, понятно.

Несколько секунд они просто продолжали стоять на месте в неловкой тишине, пока Артур вдруг не сказал:  
– Да. Но у них нет книги о… Голландии, которую я искал, поэтому нам с Леоном пора. Ты с нами?

– Э, нет, – нервно ответил Мерлин, – у меня… встреча.

– А, – произнес Артур, обменявшись странным взглядом с Леоном. – Что за встреча?

– Ну… встреча для… для, она насчет… ну, для… – Мерлин посмотрел Артуру в глаза и в отчаянии помотал головой. – Для учителей. Мы будем обсуждать всякие темы, типа поиска работы, общения с, э, детьми, – решительно закивал он. – Всякие учительские штуки. Вот такая встреча. И вообще мне уже пора идти. – Мерлин на автомате повернулся, поставил книгу, которую держал в руках, обратно на полку и пошел к выходу.

– Ни разу не подозрительно! – взорвался Артур, когда Мерлин уже не мог их слышать.

– А что я? – возразил Леон. – Как насчет _него_?

– Да, ты прав, – согласился Артур. – Идем.

*** *** ***

– Вот, – сказала Фрейя, протягивая Мерлину книгу под названием «Руководство по выживанию для подростков-геев». – Конечно, некоторые вещи для тебя неприменимы, потому что ты старше, но всё же что-то может оказаться полезным.

Гвен положила перед ним книгу с розовой обложкой под названием «Однополый секс в большом городе: если ваш принц на белом коне оказался Золушкой». Мерлин взял её в руки и удивленно вскинул брови.  
– Это всё, что у меня есть, а я не хотела приходить с пустыми руками.

– Спасибо, Гвен, – с улыбкой ответил Мерлин. Гвен покраснела и уже хотела было ответить, но отвлеклась на что-то у Мерлина за спиной и радостно улыбнулась.

– Привет, – сказала она, – хотите к нам присоединиться?

– А что вообще подразумевается под… «вами»? – спросил знакомый голос, и Мерлин моментально побледнел.

Но прежде чем он успел произнести что-нибудь безобидное, Персиваль ответил:  
– Группа поддержки геев и лесбиянок.

Мерлин с трудом заставил себя обернуться. Леон весело и пытливо смотрел на него, а вот Артур не мог оторвать взгляд от книг, лежавших на столе перед Мерлином. Мерлин открыл было рот, но так и не смог ничего сказать. Группа поддержки тоже замерла, осознавая, что произошло что-то очень, очень плохое.

Артур медленно поднял глаза и пару мгновений смотрел на Мерлина нечитаемым взглядом, а потом развернулся и вылетел за дверь.

 

В тишине, так и не прерванной никем после резкого ухода Артура, Мерлин отчаянно пытался избежать чьего бы то ни было взгляда, Леон с интересом разглядывал собравшихся людей, а остальные участники Группы поддержки смотрели или на него, или на Мерлина, или же осуждающе – на Персиваля.

– Привет, – наконец сказал Тристан, вставая и протягивая Леону руку. – Я Тристан и да, твои пытливые взгляды помогли раскрыть страшную тайну: я и правда самый настоящий гей.

Нервно смеясь, Мерлин спрятал лицо в ладонях, замечая, как смех начинает перерастать во всхлипы.

*** *** ***

– Значит… – начал Леон, когда они с Мерлином вышли из кафе спустя несколько долгих минут, когда Леона представляли всем остальным присутствовавшим, прежде чем он смог извиниться и уйти, забрав с собой Мерлина. – Значит, точно не проблемы с девчонками, да?

– Да, – ответил Мерлин и добавил, сам не зная почему: – Прости.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Леон качает головой.  
– Тебе не нужно извиняться за это, Мерлин.

Мерлин потупил взгляд.  
– Ты, вроде бы, воспринял это… спокойно.

Леон по-дружески приобнял его за плечи.  
– По мне так, пусть каждый спит с тем, с кем хочет, и любит того, кого любит, – пожал плечами он. – Плюс ко всему, не сказать, чтобы мне самому не было это интересно, когда мне было 11 и я заставлял нас всех зажигать друг с другом.

Мерлин неуверенно поднял на него глаза.  
– Я думал, что тебе из-за этого наоборот будет неприятно думать обо всем этом… ну, о «Правде или вызове». Зная, что ты целовал… такого, как я.

– Это была всего лишь игра, – возразил Леон. – Я не собираюсь выяснять, понравилось ли тебе больше, чем мне.

– О, – выдохнул Мерлин. – Эм… спасибо.

Леон убрал руку с его плеч, предварительно по-дружески толкнув.

– Вообще мы и правда особо не видели тебя с девушками, – задумался Леон. – Никогда не было так, чтобы был Мерлин _и_ кто-то. Не как, например, Артур и София или Артур и Вивиан.

– Да, – грустно подтвердил Мерлин.

Леона вдруг неожиданно осенило, и он повернулся к Мерлину:  
– Так _есть_ вообще Мерлин и кто-то?

– Нет. – Мерлин прикусил губу.

– Я знаю одного парня, который, ну… – Леон многозначительно поиграл бровями, – за эту команду. Я могу показать тебе его страничку в Фэйсбуке…

– Не сейчас. Но спасибо, – улыбнулся Мерлин.

Несколько минут они шли в полной тишине.

– А что вы вообще делали в этом кафе?

– Что? А. Мы… следили за тобой.

– _Следили за мной_?

Леон пожал плечами, явно чувствуя себя неуютно.  
– Мы за тебя волновались.

Мерлин недовольно фыркнул.  
– Не похоже, чтобы Артур волновался.

– Он успокоится, Мерлин. Всё будет хорошо.

Мерлин попытался сделать вид, что поверил в это.

*** *** ***

Всё не было хорошо.

Артур не поднимал трубку, когда Мерлин ему звонил, и не откликался, когда тот скучал в его дверь.

– Ты разговаривал с Артуром? – спросил Мерлин суетившегося рядом Леона.

– Немного.

– Он что-нибудь говорил обо мне?

– У него просто… очень много вопросов, – вздохнул Леон.

– И он не может задать их _мне_?

– Я не знаю, о чем он думает, Мерлин.

– А я знаю, – пробормотал Мерлин, направляясь в сторону двери. – Он думает, что я ему противен. Что он меня ненавидит.

Мерлину почти что удалось проигнорировать боль, вспыхнувшую в груди при этой мысли.

*** *** *** 

– Артур? – вздохнув, Мерлин уселся на пол, оперевшись спиной о дверь в комнату Артура. – Брось, Артур. Прошло уже две недели.

Никакого ответа. Мерлин обессилено стукнулся о дверь головой.

– Я… я ничего не могу с этим поделать, Артур. Я пытался. Причем очень долго! Но я не хочу сдерживать себя, не хочу быть кем-то другим. Я просто… я просто хочу быть _счастливым_.

Мерлин замолчал, смотря на свои руки, сложенные на коленях.

– И я не считаю, что должен за это извиняться, – снова вздохнул он.

Дверь позади него открылась. Мерлин замахал руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, потеряв опору, но всё-таки упал, с громким стуком приложившись головой о деревянный пол.

Голубые глаза Артура наблюдали за ним как будто откуда-то издалека.

– Думаю, нам нужно поговорить, – сказал он.

*** *** *** 

– Ну…

Артур даже не повернулся, продолжая смотреть в окно, стоя спиной к сидевшему на его белом диване Мерлину.

– Почему ты так долго избегал меня? – спросил Мерлин, посчитав, что это не менее удачная фраза для начала разговора, чем любая другая, и мечтая прогнать это отвратительное нервное ощущение, поселившееся у него в живое.

Артур скрестил руки на груди.  
– Было дофига дел.

Мерлин не нашел в себе сил отреагировать на этот невнятный ответ.

Артур вздохнул и, обернувшись, посмотрел на Мерлина, который теперь уже сам не мог смотреть ему в глаза.

– Я думал, что ты чем-то болен, а потом мы заходим в это кафе, и у тебя в руках книга о том, как стать хорошей лесбиянкой, и вдруг как гром среди ясного неба: О Боже, Мерлин… – Артур запнулся. – Мерлин – гей.

Мерлин внимательно изучал пол.  
– Это была не моя книга.

– Да, я догадался.

– Я могу что-нибудь сделать, чтобы помочь тебе, ну, не знаю… понять? Принять это? Есть вообще вероятность того, что это случится?

Артур тоже опустил взгляд.  
– Каждый раз, когда я думаю о тебе, я сразу думаю: «Мерлин – гей, а я целовал его».

– Леон тоже целовал! – возразил Мерлин, наконец, смотря на него. – И не делает из этого проблему!

Артур встретил его взгляд.  
– Мы целовались _недавно_. – Его голос звучал всё громче его громче. – Мы целовались, хотя это и не был вызов! Мерлин, _у тебя на меня встал_!

Мерлин снова потупил взгляд, отчаянно краснея.  
– Это было просто из-за самого прикосновения, – сказал он, пытаясь убедить не только Артура, но и самого себя, – а не из-за _тебя_.

Артур устало покачал головой.  
– Я просто не могу об этом думать, Мерлин.

– Да _о чем_ здесь думать? – в отчаянии спросил тот.

– О том, что ты педик! – выплюнул Артур. – Что я целовал чертова педика!

Мерлин дернулся как от удара.

– Проваливай, фея, – прошипел Артур.

Все тело Мерлина будто онемело, он чувствовал только комок злости, давивший в груди.  
– Пошел ты нахер, – холодно произнес он и вышел из комнаты, не дожидаясь ответа Артура.

*** *** *** 

Леон поднял голову, услышав, как открылась дверь.  
– Артур всё ещё отказывается с тобой разговаривать? – сходу спросил он.

– О нет, мы поговорили, – с горечью в голосе ответил Мерлин. – И это сразу напомнило мне, почему я обычно предпочитаю молчать.

– А, – только и сказал Леон. – Хочешь пива? – Он протянул Мерлину банку, но тот молча помотал головой.

– Я пошел спать. Закрой дверь, когда будешь уходить.

Устало понурив плечи, Мерлин прошел мимо и закрылся в своей комнате.

*** *** ***

Мерлин начал ходить на прогулки. На территории кампуса была чудесная искусственная бухта, в которую он часто приходил. Ему нравилось сидеть на берегу и смотреть на воду.

Сам того не замечая, он сорвал какой-то цветок и начал отрывать от него лепестки. ( _Любит, не любит, любит_ ).

Цветок был желтым, темнее, чем волосы Артура, но не таким ярким. Мерлин фыркнул, недовольный своими мыслями, но цветок не выбросил.

Это не должно было быть так больно – это предательство Артура.

(Мерлина это вообще не должно было так сильно _задевать_ ).

Но ему было трудно не думать об Артуре. Мерлину казалось, что видеть гомоэротические сны с его участием– это уже достаточно плохо, но это были мелочи по сравнению с тем, что потом он начал мечтать наяву о том, чтобы жить с Артуром. Просто _жить_ с ним, варить ему кофе, читать ту же газету, держать его за руку.

Мерлину вообще не стоило думать о том, чтобы держать Артура за руку.

Он отбросил цветок в сторону и сорвал другой. ( _Любит_ …)

Они не разговаривали после той ссоры у Артура. Мерлин видел его на территории университета, но только мельком перед началом занятий. Отсутствие Артура в его жизни отдавалось тупой пульсирующей болью в груди – она была сильнее, чем он ожидал, но всё же он пытался не обращать на неё внимания.

«Никогда не было Мерлина _и_ кого-то», – сказал тогда Леон, но он был неправ. Всегда было «Мерлин и Артур». Даже его мама знала это и всегда называла их «Мерлин _и Артур_ », когда они были младше, считая, что если один куда-то ушел, то другой, скорее всего, с ним. А теперь они были двумя отдельными организмами, людьми, у которых вдруг неожиданно оказались совершенно разные жизни. Мерлина не покидало какое-то тревожное чувство, которое ему совсем не нравилось.

( _Не любит_ ).

*** *** *** 

– Мерлин! – воскликнул Леон, когда Мерлин открыл дверь. – Ты дерьмово выглядишь! Всё в порядке?

– Всё потрясающе, – сухо ответил Мерлин. Леон открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но внимание Мерлина уже привлек Артур, стоявший позади него.

Артур нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, неотрывно смотря на грязный ковер. Леон поморщился.  
– Да. Эм… ну, Артур тут… зашел забрать свой… этот самый.

– Ясно, – устало проговорил Мерлин. – Ну, удачи ему в поисках его «этого самого». – Он наклонился ближе к Леону, будто собираясь поведать ему секрет. – Но если под «этим самым» ты подразумеваешь его мозг, то я уверен, что он потерял его при рождении.

Артур поднял голову, зло смотря на него, но покраснел, встретившись с Мерлином взглядом, и снова опустил глаза.

Леон нахмурился, но Мерлин только вопросительно приподнял брови. Не говоря ни слова, он оставил их, вернувшись в свою комнату и захлопнув дверь. 

Леон тяжело вздохнул.  
– Ты ведь всё ещё собираешься на мою вечеринку? – спросил он. – Из-за всех этих… ваших проблем ты ведь не станешь отшельником?

– Хммм? – рассеянно произнес Артур, наконец, переводя взгляд с двери Мерлина на Леона. – Что? А, да, я приду.

– Хорошо, – ответил тот. – Ну, ты нашел свою игру?

*** *** ***

Обычно Мерлин нормально относился к вечеринкам, но на этой он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Артур стоял у противоположной стены, настолько далеко от него, насколько это было возможно, не покидая комнату, и внимательно на него смотрел.

Мерлин был знаком почти со всеми присутствующими: это были люди с которыми он часто общался и которых, как он считал, он знал.

Только вот они ни черта о нём не знали.

Хотя нет, со вздохом признал Мерлин, это не так. Неправильно было обвинять их в том, что они не узнали о его ориентации сразу же, как только он стал в ней сомневаться.

Артур всё продолжал смотреть на него, и Мерлин передернул плечами от этого взгляда, сам пытаясь глазами найти Леона: тот, окруженный восхищающимися им девушками, стоял у столика с напитками в углу комнаты. Мерлин закатил глаза и решил его не беспокоить.

– Удивительно, что у него нет никаких венерических заболеваний, с его-то образом жизни, – произнес напряженный голос справа от Мерлина. – Будем ставить ставки, со сколькими из них у него сегодня будет секс? 

Мерлин отвел взгляд от привлекавшего всеобщее внимание Леона и повернулся к Артуру.  
– У него всё под контролем, даже когда он с кем-нибудь заигрывает, – ответил он, не зная, стоит ли возмущаться по поводу того, что Артур оскорбляет Леона.

– Заигрывает? – фыркнул тот. – Ты говоришь, как милая пожилая леди.

Мерлин тут же напрягся.  
– Иди нахер.

Артур удивленно распахнул глаза.  
– Нет! Черт, Мерлин. Я… – Он устало потер ладонью лицо.

– Что?

– Ничего, – будто сдаваясь, ответил Артур. Он выглядел таким потерянным…

– Отлично, – отрезал Мерлин.

– Знаешь, что? – вдруг разозлился Артур, – неважно. Забудь, что я вообще к тебе подходил.

– Прекрасно! – зло выплюнул Мерлин.

– Прекрасно! – повторил Артур, направляясь прочь.

*** *** ***

Иногда Мерлин думал о том, что всем приходится врать и что его жизнь, возможно, никогда не изменится.

Погруженный в свои мысли, он едва услышал, что кто-то стучится в дверь. Он решил не обращать на это внимания, продолжая бездумно смотреть на стену, пытаясь вспомнить, не припрятан ли у него где-нибудь алкоголь и стараясь не думать о вечеринке Леона.

Стук на минуту прекратился, но потом возобновился, казалось, с новой силой и настойчивостью. Мерлин пришел к выводу, что они с Леоном выпили все алкогольные заначки, а потому решил-таки обратить внимание на стук.

– Уходи, – попросил он.

Стук продолжался. (Мерлин ненавидел свою жизнь).

– Иди нахер, – пробормотал он, но всё равно встал и открыл дверь.

– Мерлин, – начал Артур, как только открылась дверь, и на долю секунды Мерлин подумал, что сможет не захлопнуть её прямо у него перед носом. Но у него не было сил видеть Артура, поэтому он всё-таки это сделал. 

Артур продолжил стучать.

Во второй раз Мерлин сказал «Иди нахер» уже в полный голос. 

– Впусти меня, Мерлин! – судя по голосу, Артур с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы просто-напросто не развернуться и не убежать.

Мерлин не стал ничего отвечать, но от двери не отошел.

– Мерлин, пожалуйста, – произнес Артур, и эти просящие нотки в его голосе заставили Мерлина снова открыть дверь.

– Что? – со вздохом спросил он, облокачиваясь на дверную раму.

– Можно войти?

Мерлин пожал плечами и пошел в сторону гостиной, Артур, закрыв дверь, направился вслед за ним.

Мерлин сел на диван, наблюдая за ходившим перед ним взад-вперед Артуром. Измерив шагами всю доступную территорию небольшой комнаты, тот скрестил руки на груди, сделал глубокий вздох и повернулся к нему лицом.

– Когда я думаю о тебе, – начал он, – то все мои мысли сводятся к одному: Мерлин – гей, и я был вовсе не против, когда он меня целовал.

– Что? – непонимающе переспросил Мерлин.

Артур тяжело вздохнул.  
– Я не был против, когда ты меня целовал.

– О, – выдохнул Мерлин. – _О_.

– Нда. – Артур уселся на пол, будто у него больше не было сил держаться на ногах.

Мерлину показалось, что у него в голове не осталось ни единой мысли.

– О, – повторил он.

Артур поднял на него глаза.  
– Да уж, – согласился он, – ещё какое «о».

Мерлин неуверенно подошел и опустился перед ним на колени. 

– Я придурок, – сказал Артур, обращаясь к рукам Мерлина.

Мерлин не мог с этим не согласиться.

– И я должен перед тобой извиниться, – продолжил Артур. – Моим действиям нет оправдания… как и моим словам. Наверное, я просто испугался. – Он посмотрел на Мерлина глазами, которые просто умоляли понять его. – Я мог не обращать внимания на всю эту… – он запнулся, – тему с ориентацией, пока был абсолютно уверен, что ты никак не можешь мной интересоваться. Я даже особо об этом не задумывался. Я просто…

– Подавлял это, – решил помочь Мерлин.

– Да, – устало согласился Артур. – Но потом, когда я понял, что ты гей… я испугался. И я ужасно обошелся с тобой, я тебя обидел и прошу прощения.

Прежде чем посмотреть Артуру в глаза, Мерлин пару мгновений просто осознавал тот факт, что Артур впервые в жизни по-настоящему перед ним извинился.  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – прошептал он.

Артур тоже посмотрел на него.  
– Что я бы хотел попытаться… больше _не_ подавлять _это_. Попытаться принять себя. – Он сделал глубокий вдох, но не отвел взгляд. – Потому что я лучше приму то, от чего пытался убежать всю свою жизнь, чем потеряю тебя. Мне так жаль, Мерлин.

Мерлину показалось, что в этот момент каждая клеточка его тела вдруг начала сиять, освещенная чем-то теплым и полным надежды, но, подняв руку, чтобы проверить, он увидел только, что она слегка дрожит.

– И что это значит? – тихо спросил он.

Глаза Артура были бесконечно голубыми, вдруг осознал Мерлин.

– Что _я_ бросаю тебе вызов: поцелуй меня.

Артур неуверенно улыбнулся, и Мерлин тоже не смог сдержать свою улыбку, подаваясь вперед и целуя его, одной рукой придерживая за затылок.

*** *** ***

**Эпилог: пять месяцев спустя**

– Ты РАССКАЗАЛ про нас? – проорал Артур, отчаянно жестикулируя, будто пытаясь показать, насколько невероятной была даже сама мысль об этом.

Леон закатил глаза.  
– Это же _Ланселот_.

– _Вот именно_ , – сказал Артур, проводя рукой по волосам.

– Эй, – мягко произнес Мерлин, обнимая его сзади. – Зато теперь нам самим не нужно этого делать.

Артур немного расслабился от его слов.  
– Но он сделал это, даже не предупредив нас.

– Да, чтобы вы могли пострадать по этому поводу. Я просто дьявол во плоти! – рассмеялся Леон.

– Что ты ему сказал? – спросил Мерлин.

– Я вчера написал ему по электронной почте, – расплылся в улыбке Леон. – Я написал: «Чувак, теперь надо говорить: Артур и _Мерлин_ ».

Мерлин сузил глаза.  
– Вот _так_ и написал? Не мог сказать хотя бы «Мерлин и _Артур_ »?

Артур напрягся и выпутался из его объятий.  
– Кажется, я его вижу.

Мерлин заозирался по сторонам и, наконец, заметил Ланселота: загорелого и улыбающегося, шагающего в их сторону.

– Привет, парни! – прокричал он издалека.

Когда они подошли к нему, Ланс обнял Леона и повернулся к Мерлину с Артуром.

– Ну привет, Артур _и Мерлин_.

Мерлин покраснел, Артур в недоумении открыл рот.

– Ты _и правда_ так написал?

Ухмылка Леона не выражался ни малейшего раскаяния.

*** *** *** 

– Привет, – сказал Мерлин, занимая своё привычное место за столом Группы поддержки геев и лесбиянок и заставляя Артура сесть на соседний стул. – Знакомьтесь, это мой парень – Артур.

Моргана подозрительно прищурилась, кажется, узнав в Артуре человека, который убежал из кафе, узнав, что Мерлин гей.

– _Ты гей_? – с недоверием спросила она.

Артур посмотрел на неё и пожал плечами.  
– Я влюблен в Мерлина.

Первым тишину, повисшую после признания Артура, нарушил Тристан:

– Артур, – сказал он, – как _Король_ Артур?


End file.
